Systems using oscillators with low phase noise may on occasion be employed in mechanically noisy environments, e.g., environments with high acoustic noise and vibrations. In such an environment, a high quality reference oscillator, e.g., an oscillator using a mechanical resonator as a frequency reference, may experience performance degradation as a result of the mechanical noise.
Thus, there is a need for a system for generating a signal with low phase noise in a mechanically noisy environment.